Mana Points
Mana is the magical energy that provides options for dealing with productivity difficulties to the player. Mana points (MP) show up as a blue bar underneath the experience bar when a player joins in the class system; it is not shown until then. The mana bar can also be identified with the flame icon to the left of the bar. Mana unlocks with the class system at level 10 and allows players to use skills for their chosen class. These skills can increase gold and experience rewards from completing tasks, reduce the redness of tasks, increase the health of a player, and provide useful stat increases to a player's party that can help encourage them to complete their tasks. The player's class determines which skills are available for use. __TOC__ Gaining Mana Players can gain mana for use in skills in the following ways: Daily Regeneration Mana naturally refills every day, and is added at Cron. The amount of mana gained depends on the percentage of due (non-grey) Dailies completed. *A player who experiences a Perfect Day (completes all their due Dailies) will gain 10 MP or 10% of max MP (whichever is higher) upon their next Cron. *A player who does not complete all their due Dailies will receive less mana, with total mana being proportionate to the percentage of due dailies completed. For example, a player who completes 70% of their due Dailies will gain 70% of their Perfect Day mana (i.e. 7 MP or 7% of max MP, whichever is higher). *Ticked checklist items on incomplete Dailies count towards earning mana. For example, a player with 10 active Dailies who completes 9 of them will receive 90% of their Perfect Day mana. However, if that player checks half the checklist items on the final uncompleted Daily, they will gain 95% of their Perfect Day mana. If all checklist items on the last incomplete Daily are ticked, the player will gain 100% of their Perfect Day mana even though the Daily itself has not been ticked. Task Completion *Players gain 1 MP or 1% of max MP (whichever is higher) per Daily, To-Do or To-Do checklist item upon completion. *Players gain 0.25 MP or 0.25% of max MP (whichever is higher) per positive click of a Habit. *Players gain 1 MP each time they assign one attribute point to their INT (gained only at time the point was assigned). Note that this has a maximum gain of 100 MP, as attribute points cap at level 100. * Players in a party with a Mage may regain mana from the Mage skill Ethereal Surge. (Note: the Mage who casts Ethereal Surge does not receive any mana from it.) Maximum Mana Players can increase their maximum MP by increasing their INT. Maximum MP can be determined by the following formula: Maximum MP = 2 * INT + 30 Losing Mana Players lose 0.25 MP or 0.25% of max MP (whichever is higher) per negative click of a Habit. However, mana cannot decrease below zero and there is no special penalty for hitting zero. Using Mana Mana is required to perform skills, with different skills available for each class. They are listed with their mana cost at the bottom of the Rewards section. Each time a skill is used, the player's mana depletes by the indicated amount. Skills can affect either a task of the player's choosing, the player, or the player's entire party. Skills may be used on tasks which are not completed; the skill will not check off the player's task. The player will still need to check off the task after the skill is applied in order to gain the gold and experience associated with completing the task. However, the order of actions matters for some skills. For example, the Rogue's Pickpocket and Backstab skills are dependent on the task value, so whenever possible it makes sense to check off the relevant task before using one of these skills upon it. As another example, the Warrior's Brutal Smash and Healer's Searing Brightness increase task value, so whenever possible it makes sense to use these skills before clicking the - of a negative Habit or before missing a Daily. Having More than Maximum Mana It is possible for the mana bar to show that a player has more than the maximum amount of mana. This generally occurs as a result of: * A Mage casting Ethereal Surge on a player enough times to increase the player's mana above the maximum. * The player's INT decreasing (this reduces the player's maximum mana but does not remove any mana points they had already obtained). A decrease in INT can come from: ** A buff (such as from a perfect day or a party member casting Earthquake) wearing off at Cron. ** Changing your equipped gear to gear which provides less Intelligence ** Changing your class, which resets your Intelligence Stat Point Allocation to zero. Astute (and perhaps sneaky) Habiticans might notice that adding those INT points back also gives you 1 additional MP per re-allocated point over the maximum, but honorable ones can use the Fix Character Values form on the Settings page to set their mana to the correct value.) The player can use the additional mana at any time until the player's next Cron runs, at which time the mana will be reduced to the current maximum. Also, gaining additional mana through ticking off a To-Do, Daily, or positive Habit will reduce the player's mana to their mana cap. External Links * Accelerator scripts - Advanced tips about Mana casting and pet feeding, by Blacksmith Fandekasp. fr:Points de magie Category:Class System Category:Unlockable Features Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:References Source Code Category:Skills